Kissu!
by Teddybearanime
Summary: Just a oneshot, since I know I'll be late updating other stuff.


**Princess Tutu One-Shot!**

**A/N: Ok- I practically disappeared again, huh? Sorry to you all, school starts Tuesday for me, and I have just been going through some crap. (Ran off to my dad's house for the rest of the Summer.) Anywho~ Enough of that~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu~!**

**~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~*)*$*)_ &()*!)*()*&_*)+~~~~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~**

_Fanfiction contains: Major Ahiru/Fakir. With sides of Rue/Mytho Pique/Autor and Lillie/Femio_

~Normal POV~

A certain, flustered, salmon-headed, clumsy girl blushes as she reunites with her boyfriend.

"Hey, Klutz, hurry up."

The girl, responds almost immediately, "I'm not a Klutz! S-stop calling me that, Fakir!"

Fakir, the girl's boyfriend, rolls his eyes. "Would you rather "duckling", my darling Ahiru?"

Ahiru shakes her head, blushing, and glares. "My name is just fine, thank you! Ah, um. Honey!"

The black-haired guy laughs, and takes his girlfriend's hand, "we'll be late, stop yabbing and hurry up."

Ahiru smiles at Fakir's action, and runs along with him, happily.

-Even though he's such a jerk, - she gave into that last thought and hurried with him to class.

~On The Way~

"Rue-chan! Mytho-sempai!" Ahiru called out, reaching the elegant couple.

"Ahiru-san, hello," Rue, the graceful dark red-haired girl, smiled at the younger classman.

"Hi Fakir and Ahiru-san," the Prince smiled at the two.

The four conversed for a moment, and eventually headed off to their respective classes.

"See you later, Klutz," Fakir mumbled, and smiled at Ahiru, then headed off. Ahiru smiled and walked into her own class.

"A-hi-ru!"

The pink-haired girl jumped, and looked to the source of the shout of her name.

"Pique! Lillie!" She smiled, widely, at her two best friends.

She walked to the seat they had saved for her, smiling at the thought of them saving her a seat, and smiled wider as they started to chat.

"How are you and Fakir? I know you two didn't see each other over break!" Pique smiled.

"Was it over? Are you heartbroken? Do you need to date Autor for a while?" Lillie asked.

"Hey! You can't pawn off _my_ boyfriend! Pawn off _yours!"_

"But if I did that, I'd have to end up killing Ahiru!"

"WHY would you do that?!"

"It would be a spur of the moment."

Pique decided to not try to fight with the blonde, and proceeded to the conversation with Ahiru. "Wanna meet up after school?"

Ahiru giggled at the change in attitude, "That would be awesome! Where to?"

Pique thought and then smiled, "that new Pizzeria in town!"

The other two best friends smiled, "yeah!"

"Ms. Ahiru and Ms. Lillie, would you care to share with the class why you two had to burst out?" The teacher glared.

"Well, um," Ahiru stammered, and Pique just sat quietly, looking away from the scene.

"Because of her boyfriend taking her to the Pizzeria!" Lillie proudly yelled.

The teacher's eye twitched, "keep such romantic talk out of this class!"

~After School~

Rue, Mytho, Pique, Autor, Lillie, Femio, Ahiru and Fakir met up in front of the school to head off to the Pizzeria.

"Ready?" Ahiru smiled, as her two best friends arrived with their boyfriends.

"Let's go!" Pique and Lillie yelled, as they grabbed Ahiru and took off towards the restaurant.

"How do you two possibly even stand those two?" Fakir grunted, annoyed that Ahiru had been taken from his side. "Wait… Huh?"

Femio had already disappeared. "If I may correct you- don't you mean how do I stand those _three?_" Autor asked.

Fakir slightly laughed, and the group of four followed slowly after the others.

~After The Date~

The group of eight were on their way back to the dorms, each with their respective partner, talking and chatting happily.

"So! Fakir~" Ahiru cooed.

"Why are you co-?"

"When are we gonna kiss?" She blushed and yelled it out.

The other couples turned toward the now flustered couple.

Pique, Lillie, and Femio all smiled and gave her the thumbs up, while the others were plain out confused.

"Wait… What?!" The green-eyed boy blushed harder at everyone's attention on them.

"Don't be so surprised…" Ahiru mumbled, and then added, "we have been dating for a year now… And you owe it to me—not seeing me over the Summer."

Fakir squeezed the bridge of his nose, and steamed.

"What brought this up?"

Ahiru looked back at her best friends, and Femio and pouted. "Um… Everyone else has kissed. Except us?"

Fakir glared, knowing she was lying, but then smirked.

"You want to _kiss_ in front of _everyone_ here?"

They were so close to the dorms, maybe Ahiru could run home and forget about all of this.

Nope, the brick wall suddenly was felt against her back, as she realized Fakir had pinned her to the wall.

"Ah! Um-um." Ahiru was embarrassed. Terribly embarrassed.

Fakir smirked, again, and bent down to her face, She closed her eyes, awaiting the longed for, yet pressured kiss.

"Let's try when _you're_ actually ready," Ahiru felt Fakir's warm breath next to her ear, and blushed more than she already was at the moment.

"Aw! No fair!" The trio yelled out, and then hurried off to the dorms to complain about the turn of events over snacks.

"Wait!" Autor yelled out, grabbing Pique's hand as he caught up with them.

Rue giggled, "I guess we'll head off as well, then." She tugged on Mytho's hand and they went off.

This left Ahiru and Fakir at the entrance, with an awkward silence engulfing them.

Ahiru then bravely decided to speak, "… But… I _am_ ready!"

She grabbed Fakir's shirt and brought him down to kiss her. The passionate kiss lasted only for three seconds, when Ahiru ran away—a huge blush on her face.

**~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~*)*$*)_ &()*!)*()*&_*)+~~~~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~**

**Man, I have a bit of a Writer's Block for this ;.; I'm sorry if it sucked.**

**As for my other story (to those of you who favorite and followed it and clicked on this—oh yeah, thanks!) I'll update that as soon as possible!**

**Bye~**

**Nyan~**


End file.
